Taxol is an active chemotherapy drug in many malignancies, but not active in colorectal cancer when given by standard 3 or 24 hr infusions. Laboratory studies have suggested that prolonged infusions may reverse multidrug resistance. This study will asses response and pharmacokinetics of 96 hr. Taxol infusions in colorectal cancer.